


I have fallen for you...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear/The Grand Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by @mydearrichardhammond on Tumblr! Go follow her for more Richard Hammond goodness! </p><p>"How about this for a fanfic idea... Instead of Jeremy and James, it's you and Richard in the car to the North Pole. The tent is broken so you have to sleep in the freezing car together... :)" </p><p>I've done my best sweet, hope you like it! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have fallen for you...

It was a freezing cold night, but beyond the low temperatures fell beautiful snow, they shone like crystals in the moonlight, it was a truly gorgeous scene, but I was looking at a totally different gorgeous scene...   
Richard then turned to face me after looking aimlessly out the window, and I realised I was staring at him, so I quickly turned away to look out my window.   
We were in a Range Rover being transported to the camp for the night, we were to start filming tomorrow, and we were in the North Pole, I was dreading it. Me and Richard were in the back, with James and Jeremy in the front.

"You okay?" Richard whispered, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah I'm good" I smiled back.

We reached the camp and James put the car to a halt.

"Let's go then" James sighed.   
We were obviously tired, we had been travelling for ages and haven't slept.

"Nah, I'm not camping" Jeremy said sternly.  
"We have to we have no choice" Richard said, trying to be lively.

With that Jeremy sighed and grabbed his and James' tent from the boot and walked away into the distance. I thank god that it was a restful night, and it wasn't too windy, otherwise everyone would have been heavily frustrated that they couldn't get their tent up.   
Richard grabbed our tent and pulled it out, but then I heard a frustrated sigh from him.

"Dammit, it's broken" he said, one hand cradling his cheek.  
"Don't worry, let's just sleep in the car it'll be fine" I suggested.  
"Good idea" he smiled.

With that we shoved the tent back into the boot and Richard cradled into the back of the car.

"Oh, there will be no space!" I said.  
"Don't worry, just come here" Richard said offering his hands.  
"Are you sure?" I questioned.  
"It's fine, we can keep warm together aye?" He said giggling.   
"Okayyy" I agreed, and I took his warm hands into mine as I clambered into the car.  
We then took off our coats and I shivered uncontrollably.  
"Jesus Christ it's cold even in here!" I exclaimed.  
"Come here" Richard said as he lay down and pulled me on top of him.

I lay my head on his chest, I heard his steady heartbeat, and it instantly made me feel warm inside. And as if he wasn't sure if he was aloud to, Richard wrapped his arms around my waist and shifted me closer to him, wanting to warm me up.   
"This is nice" he hummed.  
"Yeah... It really is" I replied.  
He bought me such indescribable comfort, I couldn't put into words how great it was.

After a while he looked down into my eyes and I look up into his gaze. He played with my hair while he did, and it felt amazing.  
The way we looked at each other, it was so deep and intense, like we wanted each other desperately, I saw it in his eyes, and I think he saw it in mine.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure anything" I smiled.  
"You comfy here?" He said.   
I giggled.  
"I've never been so comfy Richard" I replied.  
"Wish we could do this all the time actually" Richard said, he had uncertainty in his voice, as if he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but I smiled, to signal that it's okay.

"Can we?" He felt more confident now.  
"I wish" I replied.   
"No really, I want to" He said quite sternly. The slight seriousness in his voice when he said that made me fall for him even more.  
"I want nothing than to just crawl in next to you in bed and snuggle up to you in the warm duvet, holding you, and kissing you, everything." He explained, he realised he got a bit carried away with himself moments after.

"Oh, haha, sorry..." He said.  
"No no don't be sorry, I would love that more than anything" I said.  
His face lit up, a charming smile spread across his face and I felt his heartbeat quickening.   
Without warning, he leaned his head forwards and pressed his lips against mine, for that split second I felt utter pleasure radiate through me, God was it good.   
After his quick kiss, he looked back into my eyes.  
"Can I confess something?" He asked.  
"Yessss?..." I replied.  
"I have fallen completely in love with you" He smiled.  
I couldn't help but grin and giggle.  
"I have fallen for you too Richard Hammond, and that's no word of a lie" I said.

With that he leaned forward once more and his warm, enticing lips touch mine, his tongue brushed over my lips then slowly made its way into my mouth. His kiss was so passionate, full of lust, I couldn't help but give into his rhythm.

Soon after, we had stopped and we lay cuddling for warmth.  
"I love you, you know that right?" He said.  
"I love you too you muppet" I giggled.   
I then buried my head into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of his aftershave calmed me, and soon enough I had drifted off...


End file.
